


A Dream

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch, Gen, Pie, Pockets, Sleep, Snow, Snow and Ice, blanket, bones - Freeform, dream - Freeform, jacket, skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Undertale fanfic about Sans, Frisk and a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my other half.

-Sans POV-

  
I looked down with hmyis hood up as I walked over some snow. _Crunch… Crunch… Crunch._ I looked up with my hands in my jacket pockets. I sighed a bit, not really needing this jacket because of my skeleton body, but oh well. I thought back to a few anomaly resets ago…  
The human remembers this too, the human has it’s nightmares… 

~~  
_I am staring at the human with darkened out faded eyes. “You know… on days like these… kids like you… Deserve to burn in hell.” I smirked a bit before quickly waving my hand as skulls appear, slicing through the human multiple times with large lasers, before smashing the human down into a pile of bones. the human dodged to the right “What… you think I’m just gonna stand there and take your attacks.” I smirked before waving your hand to the side, crushing the human against bones._  
~~

I sighed a bit opening my eyes again… back in the snow. I walked into the house in snowden before sitting down next to the human with the blanket pulled over it. “Same dream huh… Yeah… I know… Me too buddy…” I layed my head back against the couch, the hood still pulled over my skull. I keeped my hands in my jacket pockets too, just laying there. “Kid… try to get back to sleep alright? Im sure Toriel will have some pie for you in the morning.” I said quietly while looking out the window, Toriel is currently out getting groceries, so she can’t help much at the moment. I looked back up and at the human before slowly picking up it’s sleeping body with the blanket, and rearranging them on the couch to make things a little more comfortable. “There… Now get some sleep.” I said before looking around and walking out of the house. 


End file.
